You Complete Me
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: Christiane's soul didn't rest as her parents have been give a death that was horrible. To her, she knew revenge was a good thing, so she chased her parents' killer until she came across Luca, who was also finding the culprit. It would seem they both stumbled into something bigger... Strike Witches Future theme AU... Dark Magic oneshot


A girl's scream resonated at the distance and even neared to where you are. You see images of her black hair, her eye sockets bleeding, her mouth open with blood on it and blood-drenched teeth. She looked angry, and she was in pain.

Images of a man panting and seeing a boat leave from a small island he was on that night had been played. This man was in his thirties for the description while he was also Hispanic in nature. He then turns, seeing the lights inside the ruined manor flickering. He heard cries of the girl who made that scream.

The screen went pitch black.

And fading in was the sight of the moon and its light piercing through the ruined hole of the manor. The moonlight shine down on the man just one knee while looking at this girl. Her hair had been straight but was messed up. Her skin was purplish-pale. And the images from before are what described her now. She wore simple shorts and a shirt as her clothes and was on her knees collapsed to the floor. Her nails were completely blackened as he could see. She was crying blood out while nothing can be seen through her dark eye sockets.

This man was looking at her and new she was sorrowful. She was once angry as he could tell from her emotions. Though she needed to be asked, and he spoke up. "Excuse me?"

"RAAAGH!" The girl screamed in anger suddenly while the man saw a brief white flash and he stepped back. As he looked to once where the girl was, she was no longer there. He only found out too late as he turned around that she was hovering in front of him after he turned with her hair floating freely and her eye sockets telling curiosity in her emotion. He was startled and only stepped back once, but he looked at her. She wasn't angry anymore, but curious of the man instead. " _You can see me_?" She spoke of a soft echoed tone while her accent seemed to be Gallian in nature.

The man knew he had to answer and he nodded. "I can. That man... Did you... know him?"

The girl nods. "Yes. He... killed my parents... on purpose. My death, was never an accident. He... rigged it. When I found out about it when you talked to him... I was instantly crushed. And anger just took over. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you trouble."

The man knew what she was talking about. There were some times in the manor that she was able to make debris fall to where he is, and he narrowly avoiding them. He didn't know then it was her doing, but at least he found out now.

"That was you?" He asked, feeling surprised.

"Yes. I could have used worse against him, if he did not have anything to block my powers." She looked at her hand, able to summon some dark aura on it. "I am... A Phantom Necromancer Witch. I used to be a good witch serving people well. That was until a plot had circled around and my death came. Though before my body died, some sort of conspirator had plunged something in me before my soul left my bloodied vessel. This dark magic I have... It gave my soul something eerie, and cold. But it also gave me power for some reason... and something I can wield as my own.

"At first, I couldn't control it. And for three mortal years, I've returned, already able to control my powers... only in time to see the death of my parents."

"I am sorry," the man lowered his head, then looked up, then surprised seeing her face terribly close to his. "W-what-?"

"Your arrival here isn't coincidental. You were chasing him, weren't you?" She asked him this, now becoming calm.

"Yes." He answered her, then winced at something else. He forgot to ask his question. "Are you... Christiane Dimont?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. I know you were looking for me. I was afraid at first, but now I'm not. You have done the practice of Necromancy and I'm convinced... Luca Dunlap." Christiane said this and smiled a little. "It's nice to meet you, finally."

And the two looked at each other, like they were just beginning to be friends.

Though for some time, Luca had to brush the thoughts aside. As he was looking at the map on his table back at his manor, he was beginning to think that incident with her parents and the stealing of the artifact wasn't coincidental. Those two things were connected. It had been a few days since he spoke to Christiane, and he was convinced of something. Her parents were involved in hiding that artifact they were guarding...

It was another night, and he needed to rest.

As he was sitting on his short chair in front of his fireplace, he sighed. He knew he needed rest, but he was still thinking. Those thoughts stopped when he saw the fire on the fireplace being blown slightly with a breeze while he felt a cold peck on his left cheek, like a kiss. He then turned to see Christiane hovering with her whole body partially transparent.

"Christiane," he muttered.

"Did you miss me?" Christiane asked and smiled, glad to see the man she met. "I've been wandering and thinking about you."

"Just because you're given the freedom to wander the earth does not mean it gives you the right to disturb people while they're-"

"...deep in thought?" Christiane completed the sentence and chuckled. "And I thought I was getting through to you."

"Well you thought wrong." And he would look back to the fire on his fireplace with hands clasped, elbows place on his thighs and his chins placed on his clasped hands, thinking more. Shaking his head lightly, he was already expressing the sign of the convincing theory he has in his mind. Just Christiane took a seat, letting her become solid on her appearance. Then he spoke up. "Listen... I am beginning to think your parents have been involved with that artifact."

"I already know," she replied with a frown. "To think my mother and father are guarding something important that they didn't tell me…" She hesitated to speak any more, and decided to look at a fact she knows now: "They were protecting me from that truth, afraid I'd hate them for it." She then balled a fist before a breeze was powerful enough to put out the fire on the fireplace. She was controlling her rage, and she was aware she has it. She calmly spoke. "They were preparing themselves… for this."

"And now I have to be ready to make another move." Luca said this, with confidence inside him. "Christiane, you know that your emotions will be a factor to this if you keep going down this road. Let me handle this."

"I understand you want to keep me out of it." Christiane said this before she suddenly appeared in front of him, glancing at his calm eyes. "But I have to try. I know revenge will never be my sanctuary anymore. In order for me to find him, I will need your help."

This, Luca was surprised of. "My help?"

"I know you want to find him as much as I do. So instead of doing it alone, you help me… and I can do the same for you… like we're giving each other something for this. We owe each other something, and you found me broken and angry. After I met you… I knew that in my mind, I could find a piece of light I was always longing to find again. If I'm to be given peace, you'd help me catch him and stop him from doing that artifact's purpose is to him. And I can share that assistance with mine for your sake." Christiane spoke of this without stopping for a breath. He figured seconds later she can't breathe since she's basically a ghost.

"Christiane," he called out to her. "Why? Why do this?"

And Christiane giggled before replying. "It's the same reason I have begun to think of it, as the reason you've had to find me all this time. I watched you. I wasn't sure at first… but I knew you were helping out my parents in a way. I only gained confidence when I was finally putting my faith on you while our aims are aligned. For that… I wanna be of service to you, Luca Dunlap."

Luca wasn't sure of this. "Christiane, I don't know."

"Then don't be sure, because I've made that decision. I wanna work together with you. I don't even have to be around you just to find out of things."

"Yes, but what I worry is if you're going to do something reckless that could ruin everything." Luca said this before sighing in defeat. "And I need you to be in line."

"Is that a Yes then?" Christiane asked, knowing this will work well. She got a simple nod from him. "Yay!"

Luca suddenly finds her flying up before suddenly getting into position, lying her body down on his thighs even if she can't touch anything solid. She only assumed it for him and was just happy. "Um… Christiane?"

Christiane giggled lustfully. "I know your kind of thinking Luca. It isn't hard to predict you. This is the kind of kink you have when it comes to teenage girls. You're a real pervert."

And he groaned in reply. "I'm beginning to find out why you lost the trust of adults around you." Hearing her giggled closed that statement. There was something from her that made it exactly the case.

They started to hunt down various magic artifacts. Christiane knew in this point of her afterlife that she can find a Necromancer to work with. She already knew that he completes her in a way.

And that's how the two of them got together as a duo… a Necromancer and a Phantom Necromancer Witch who uses dark magic herself.

 ** _"You Complete Me"_**

 ** _~ a story of a witch who became a vengeful ghost, a man who talks to the dead and how they came in terms of working together_**


End file.
